Crescent
by Digital Phoenix
Summary: [SaixKairi] Why doesn't the moon have emotions?


A/N. Nothing much. Just don't go flaming me about the pairing.

Crescent

Four hours, fifty-two minutes and thirty-five seconds.

That's how long she has been in this cell. It was just her luck, wasn't it. To be captured by two nobodies in the same day. What's more, those two nobodies hated each other. Saix wanted Axel gone, Axel wanted to run. And then when he ran, he took her along. But the diviner had come and taken her away. Now she was in this blank cell with only the dog as company. Outside the bars there was an eerie whiteness, so much that it burnt her eyes. Inside, where she sat, the floor tilings were paved purple, and seemed to glow.

The dog barked.

Kairi turned to look, and saw that he had dared to make an appearance in front of her. She ran to the bars and clamped her hands around them, glaring at him as he walked towards her. Wordlessly he slipped an ivory tray through a tiny door at the side, far too tiny even for the dog to escape through. It was just big enough for the tray. Kairi turned to look at the tray. There was a glass of milk and a bowl of salad. It seemed simple, but tastefully prepared. There was a shallow dish filled with some sort of meat for the dog. He turned to leave.

"Wait."

Kairi found herself saying. Strangely, he stopped and turned around. She found herself staring into those strange, luminous golden eyes. She watched his features carefully. Nothing. Not a twitch of the eye, nor the beginnings of a smirk. Nothing. She found this intriguing. The others, even the Superior, seemed satisfied with false emotions, but for this man, he simply had none. His face was as blank as a sheet. She found herself asking.

"Why don't you have emotions?"

His face remained as emotionless as ever, and the only movement he made was to take a few more steps towards her cell. Bending over to the tiny door, he put a gloved hand in and pushed the tray further. Then he locked the door and cast yet another blank look at her.

"Eat your salad. You'll starve if you don't."

That was all he said. His voice reflected his features. It was an elegantly clipped tone, but it was void of emotion. Nothing. But Kairi wanted her answer. She picked up the fork next to the bowl of salad, wrapping her fingers around the cold steel. The frost of it bit into her skin. She shuddered. The man before her seemed to observe with a strange intent hidden beneath his outer appearance. The room was freezing. She turned to look outside the window. The World that Never Was loomed outside, always dark. The faint light of the heart-shaped moon poured in. Yet the room seemed brilliantly white. Why so? She shivered again and tried to hug the dog. It prodded its nose against her bare shoulder.

"You're cold."

He observed. No change on his features. Kairi knew that he must have some emotion somewhere. She would find it. She scanned his face carefully. Still nothing. His complexion was porcelain pale, smooth like glass. The only other thing that damaged it was the scar on the bridge of his nose, a crude red X. She wondered how it came about, and how the pain felt. But could he even feel pain? His hair was a calm blue, falling over the sides of his face and behind him, onto his black coat. From the blue mass peeked elf-like ears, and each ear he wore a silver stud. It was almost like a sinister painting. His face did not show anything at all, it just reflected a sense of malevolence...and for the first time in her past hours of capture, something else.

He silently left the room.

Kairi could hear his footsteps fade down the alabaster corridors. She was alone again. The dog was not a source for her troubles, but it was just there. She patted its back as it whined pitieously, putting its head between its paws. It seemed like another quarter hour before he returned again. He had a worn grey bundle in his arms. It looked very much like a blanket. It was a blanket. He slipped it through the bars and she caught it gratefully. He turned to leave again.

"You _do_ have emotions."

At this he immediately paused.

He turned.

And he smiled.


End file.
